Unexpected
by In The Mix
Summary: Watch as two lonely people find love in the most unexpected place. Crap summary subject to change. Slow building romance. Quagmire/Meg. Written in collaboration with my friend Courtney.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This was written as a collaboration between myself and my friend Courtney who doesn't have an account. Literally we switched off writing the chapters and then edited to our liking. This fic is not taking priority to my other fics however since I'm not the only writer it will probably get written faster and therefore have faster UPdates. This is only going to be ten to fifteen chapters. Chapter lengths will vary but again probably be on the short side. Thank you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Five… Four… Three… Two… ONE! Happy New Years!" Fireworks went off as the new year started and Meg watched the ball drop in Time Square all alone in her living room. Her family went off, forgetting her as usual, to a New Years party thrown at the town square by Mayor Adam West. It didn't really matter to her as she had broken up for good with Adam a month ago and didn't really want to see him.<p>

About five minutes after the ball dropped she heard pounding at her front door. It startled her as there was no way parents got home that fast and she wasn't expecting anyone. She curiously opened the door only to find an inebriated Glen Quagmire swaying there on her porch, bottle clenched loosely in his hands and reeking of spirits.

"Oh, Mr. Quagmire, can I help you with anything?" She asked cautiously. She wasn't sure what type of drunk he would be so she kept her demeanor calm in hopes to find out why he was there.

He just stood there for a minute not fully registering what she had said much less that she was there. Not waiting to figure it out he started to rant in a slurred fashion, "Do you know what I hate about New Years?"

"Um, no?" Meg knew it was best to speak as little as possible in these types of situations and just let the man rant.

"That no one understands staying home and just getting drunk for one holiday a year! I mean there are hot girls but is that how you want to start the year?" Meg was surprised by this drunken exclamation. She figured him as the sort of man what wouldn't mind having sex no matter what and would think it the perfect way to bring about the new year.

"Umm, okay… then why are you at my house?"

Glen looked around confused and finally registered he was at the Griffin household. "Woah! How'd I get here?"

"Just a random guess but, I think you walked." From the drunken stare the sarcasm obviously wasn't understood much less appreciated but Meg was used it. Her parents were never one for her since of humor or really her at all. She was all but invisible unless something went wrong and she was blamed.

Quagmire, while not getting what Meg said, let out a laugh anyway and stumbled inside only to fall when he reached the couch.

Meg quickly steadied him since she knew how to deal with drunks having had Peter for a father. She gently led him to the cushions so he could sit without falling over and quickly dashed for the waste bin knowingly with out a doubt what was going to happen next. She was proved right when not even a minute after giving it to him he started to gagging and then spewed the contents of his stomach into the basket.

This continued for a good part of half an hour. The whole time Meg gently rubbed his back and made sure that it all landed where it was supposed to. When Quagmire eventually stopped throwing up she laid him down as he let out a painful moan.

Taking pity she went to get a hot towel to put on his face to help him out but by the time she got back he had already fallen asleep. She placed the towel on his forehead anyways and took position on the other side the couch to rest her eyes for a second and before she knew it sleep overcame her and she knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So here's the first chapter. I hoped you like it and please review! They make us very happy! Also if you're interested there is a poll on my profile.**

**Original publish date:**

**21 November 2011**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As the sun broke through the horizon Quagmire woke up to a pounding headache. He quickly clenched his hands to his head and covered his eyes from the offending light wishing he had remembered to close his blinds until he realized that this wasn't his house and he wasn't alone.

Before he could get a real handle on the situation he looked over to see a person… a person who just happened to be his best friend's daughter. His eyes widened with worry before he realized with relief that they both had all of their clothing on meaning that there had been none of the fun stuff.

He soon noticed that he felt something dripping on his forehead. Quickly, reaching up he came back with a now icy cold and wet towel. Taking a minute to put all of the facts together, including the waste basket filled to the brim with vomit, he came to the embarrassing conclusion that Meg had taken care of him the night before when he was to drunk to know what he was doing. It should not have been her responsibility as she already had enough on her plate dealing with her own family. The fact that she was only a kid only made him feel worse about the whole situation.

Assessing that it was still quite early and added to the fact that Lois and Peter were not back yet, he decided it may be in his best interest to leave before anyone found him and get ribbed by the guys.

Sneaking out as quietly as a man with a bad hangover could, he softly cursed when he tripped over his own feet as he tried to make it out of the Griffin household. Thankfully, with a still sleeping Meg on the couch, still being as quite as possible he opened the front door and closed it as he left. Extremely thankful that Meg had helped him out of a situation he had put himself in he thought to himself he should send a thank you for the favor.

When he got home he took a hot shower to relax and to plan out what he was going to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you these were going to be ridiculously short chapters... at least in the begining... Please review, sundaes for those who do. Thank you. (^^).**

**28 November 2011**


End file.
